


Phoning it in

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kissing, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are casually dating both Jim Gordon and Harvey Dent. Jim wants to make up for leaving your date early, and kind of interrupts your time with Harvey.</p>
<p>Tumblr user Gothamoriginals mentioned the idea of this threesome and then  I had a dream about it that became this and I just wrote it up quickly. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoning it in

You and Harvey had mostly forgotten about the movie you were watching. It had gotten boring pretty quickly once Harvey had started running his hands up and down your legs, inching his way further up your thighs. Now you were straddling his lap as he sat on the couch, fully invested in a make-out session that would put even the horniest teenagers to shame. Your lips crashing together, hands running all over each other's bodies. You were sensually grinding on his lap and moaning. He had just snaked his hands up your shirt when you heard the annoying tone from your phone. You started to pull away, but Harvey grabbed you tightly, "Really? You're going to answer that now?" He gave you his best puppy-dog pout to top it all off. 

You let out a low sigh, "That's my work phone, you know I've gotta get it. It could be important." 

You hesitated another moment with his warm hands still on you, but pushed yourself off to finally respond the the chiming phone. You looked at the caller ID, furrowing your eyebrows when you saw that it was Jim Gordon, but you still answered with a smile. 

"Hi Jim, what's up?" You looked to Harvey who slightly rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you, I hope you weren't too busy," Jim's low voice came over the phone. 

You cleared your throat and smirked as you made eye contact with Harvey. Him raising his eyebrows at you impatiently. "No, not too busy," you smirked. Harvey squinted his eyes then in annoyance. 

"Ok, good, well I just wanted to apologize for needing to leave our date so abruptly. I know it wasn't the best timing." Jim spoke apologetically. 

You giggled a little then, "Yeah Jim, you've really got to work on your timing. But is there anything work-related you need? You could have just called my other phone." 

"Yeah, but I knew you'd answer this one and I just really wanted to talk to you." 

You turned away and started pacing down the hall then, explaining to Jim that it wasn't necessary. You knew about his line of work and that he was pretty much always on call. You weren't anything serious anyway, so he didn't need to feel obligated to you like that. You were open with both the men that you were just casually dating, no commitment and they were free to date others as well, as long as there was open communication. 

"Well, I just feel bad for starting something I couldn't finish." 

Again you giggled, remembering how he'd had you undressed and you were in the middle of getting his pants off him when he got called away. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me," you said. 

You looked over at Harvey, who was getting quite annoyed, his fingers tapped on the arm of the sofa. You let yourself take a long look at him, his lips swollen from kissing and cheeks still slightly flushed. You were about to end the call with Jim until his words caught your attention. 

"What are you wearing?" Your face blushed red and you glanced down at yourself, wearing just panties and a camisole, Harvey had already made quick work of removing your other clothes. Turning away from Harvey again. "Not much," you whispered. "Good," Jim responded in his own whispering voice, "I want you touch yourself, slowly run your fingers down your neck and over your tits." 

You inhaled a sharp breath then, Jim was not about to let this go, not that you wanted him to, but there was still the matter of Harvey. Who had taken the moment while your back was turned to sneak up on you, grabbing you around your waist and pulling you back onto the couch to straddle him. His impatience and jealousy getting to him as he tried to entice you to end your phone call with light kisses on your bare shoulders. You felt a sudden rush at the idea of both the men trying to please you at the same time, but needed to make sure you were being fair. "Now Jimmy, you know I had a date with Harvey tonight, why don't we take care of this some other time..." Jim interrupted you, "Yes, I know, but I don't really care, I need this. Now." You felt a wave of excitement rush through your body. "Ok James." You continued to hold the phone to your ear with one hand, trailing your fingers down your neck, over your collarbone, and slowly over your breasts. Watching Harvey's face as you did so. Harvey had his hands on your waist, slowly massaging his hands lower, watching you tease yourself. His deep brown eyes darkened even further before he moved his mouth over your breast, playing with your nipple over the thin fabric of your top. You shuddered at the sensation, listening to him groan against you, while Jim breathed heavily into the phone at your ear. 

"Tell me," Jim growled, "Are you wet?" 

"Right to the point, huh, detective?" You teased, but the answer was yes. You were already wound up from your heavy make-out session. Between Jim's words over the phone and Harvey's hands over you, your body had gone into overdrive. You slid your hand down to your panties anyway, seeking out some sensation. Your fingers brushing against your wet folds, spreading it further. "Yes," you whispered, "Yes, I am." 

"Good, keep touching yourself, tell me how it feels." You started to rock your hips over your palm. Harvey's arousal growing underneath you. He gripped onto your hips, helping you keep a steady rhythm swaying back and forth. Occasionally grinding his own hips against you. You started to get lost in the feeling of your own building orgasm. Harvey still attending to your neck and breasts with his mouth and tongue. Jim muttering dirty thoughts about how he would touch and lick you. Moaning out loud to both men, "Ohh, it feels so good. I'm so wet, so ready for you." 

Jim took a deep breath then, "If you're still wearing panties, take them off now." You leaned back out of Harvey's lap. Once you stood, and started to pull away at the flimsy undergarment with your free hand, until Harvey reached out and pulled them down for you, then slid his hand back up to feel your slick folds. He pushed two fingers into you and pulled them out after a few strokes. Putting them into his mouth to taste you, licking your juices from his long fingers. You gasped at the gesture. Focused on Harvey's steady breathing and wet fingers until Jim cleared his throat, reminding you to respond to him. "My dick is so hard, I just want to fill you up, feel how wet you are." 

You could hear Jim, but you were intently watching Harvey as he was busy undoing his pants, letting his stiff member free. 

"Mmhmm, I want you in me," you said in a soft sultry voice, to both of them but neither one in particular. Harvey's jaw clenched, he drew in a sharp breath before reaching out to pull you back onto his lap. Holding you just above his throbbing member, the tip grazing against your slippery folds. You hovered there, listening to Jim grunting, taking stuttering breaths and whispering about your wet pussy. You leaned your head back, closing your eyes imagining Jim's hands over you, his hips pumping into you. Running your hands through his hair. The visual making your chest heave, until you let out a squeal. Harvey growled and dug his fingers into your hips, pulling your attention back to him. His teeth were bared as he growled again, this time pushing you down onto him, leaving you to lose your breath as he filled you. You stilled yourself, adjusting to the feeling of Harvey inside of you. 

You reached out one hand to steady yourself on his shoulder. The other hand gripping onto the phone, still listening to Jim's breathy voice praising the feel of your wetness he was imagining over him. You started to swirl your hips, rocking them, moving yourself over Harvey's hard cock. He ran his hands over you, groaning as your tight walls clenched around him. He rubbed your taut nipples with his palm. Reaching the other into your hair and pulling tightly, his features dark with lust. You could feel the fluttering in your abdomen, the pulsing steady sensation of your climax building. Jim's words and groans mixed with those from Harvey, the heat of his body writhing against yours. Your mind was swirling, losing track of who was causing which sensation within you. The rush of arousal, of being so wanted by both men at the same time, tipped you over the edge. You screamed, moaning out, "Oh yes, fuck yes!" 

Jim let out a low moan, followed by a few deep breaths. Harvey was holding you tightly against him, jutting his hips into you until you felt him throb inside of you and let out a loud groan. His body swiftly losing its tension and sinking into the couch underneath the two of you. You fell forward onto his chest, panting, trying to catch your breath. Nearly dropping the phone as your body went weak. "I, I gotta go," you breathed out. Harvey's arms wrapped around you tightly, helping to calm you. You heard Jim grunt in agreement, saying something about seeing you soon. You dropped the phone onto the floor next to the sofa and wrapped your arms around Harvey. A few moments later you heard the phone chiming again. Harvey held you tight, "No way I'm letting you answer that one, even if it really is work this time." You smiled and nuzzled into his neck, too worn out to argue. 


End file.
